Conflitos e Respostas
by Nimue Tsuki
Summary: Uma pequena amostra de um dia na vida de Victoire Weasley.


**Disclame: **Todos os personagens ou cenários que lhe parecem conhecidos não são criações minhas, mas da autora da série Harry Potter. Esse texto é somente mais uma ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Faz algum tempo – alguns anos – desde a última vez que escrevi uma fanfic. Estava relendo toda a série do HP e fiquei com vontade de escrever algo, então aqui está. Nunca escrevi sobre esses personagens antes, e como não há muita informação sobre eles, a maioria dos detalhes veio da minha cabeça mesmo. Espero que esteja bom, planejo traduzir e postá-la também em inglês. Por favor, me digam o que acham, aceito criticas também! XOXO

**Conflitos e Respostas**_**  
**__by Nimue Tsuki_

Victoire respirava lentamente, fechando os olhos e se concentrando no ar que entrava em seus pulmões. Talvez, se ela focasse toda sua energia na sensação de calma que sua respiração lhe proporcionava, ela conseguiria ignorar o ataque de pânico que ameaçava começar. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e viu que a professora Sproogy avançava de mesa em mesa, observando atentamente cada caldeirão, procurando pelos alunos mais capazes, ou pelos mais desastrosos. Era completamente razoável imaginar que Victoire era a pior aluna da sala - na verdade ela acreditava que havia a possibilidade de que ela fosse a pior aluna de Poções da historia de Hogwarts. Não era como se a moça fosse preguiçosa, nem mesmo por falta de dedicação - Victoire era um exemplo perfeito de Ravenclaw, dedicada ao aprendizado e ao conhecimento - mas por algum motivo algo travava no seu cérebro toda vez que ela atravessava a porta e olhava para as centenas - ou seriam milhares? - de pequenos frascos que preenchiam as prateleiras da sala. Faltando não mais do que dois minutos de aula, o esforço havia virado confusão, que logo se transformou em frustração e agora o desespero tomava conta de cada parte de sua mente.

"Você só precisa se focar! Não é difícil! Você conhece os ingredientes, entende as instruções... a pratica não deveria ser tão mais difícil que a teoria..." Victoire pensava, tentando animar-se a avançar um pouquinho mais nos ultimos minutos que lhe restavam. "Okay, não importa o que acontecer aqui, hoje é sexta, então eu tenho o fim de semana todo pela frente. Ponha seu foco nisso e se acalme." O coração lentamente voltava ao ritmo normal, mas antes que ela conseguisse jogar o sangue de salamandra no caldeirão, uma mão pesada encostou no seu ombro e a moça deu um pulo.

A professora Sproogy era uma jovem – não podia ter mais de 30 anos – de rebeldes cabelos ondulados, que lembravam os de sua tia Hermione. A professora tinha a pele morena e o formato de seus olhos deixava sua descendencia asiatica evidente. Ela permaneceu atras de Victoire, mas falou alto, se diriguindo a turma inteira. "Todos podem parar. Quem terminou coloque um pouco de poção dentro de um dos frascos em minha mesa e deixe para que eu avalie mais tarde. Os que não terminaram, tirem um tempo antes da proxima aula para reler as intruções e entendê-las melhor, precisamos de resultados mais rápidos, gente!" A voz dela era grossa, mas bem calma, de um jeito quase doce. "Os alunos que estão muito atrás da média, ou que fizeram algo seriamente errado na poção de hoje, estão convidados a me procurarem durante o fim de semana para explicações ou ajuda extra. Isso é todos um bom fim de semana." Sorrindo um pouco, ela olhou para o jovem loira na sua frente. "Senhorita Weasley, estarei aqui rotulando uns frascos antigos amanhã, se vocé precisar falar comigo."

Victoire não se deu ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente ignorando a professora, juntando suas coisas e saindo, mais irritada do que gostaria, da sala de Poções. Ela não entendia qual era o problema. Até o ano passado ela não era uma mestre em poções, mas a disciplina nunca foi um desafio para ela – ela conseguia alcançar a média facilmente, fazendo poções mediocres, mas que obedeciam as instruções e funcionavam – mas ao começar o quarto ano, era como se algo tivesse quebrado em seu cérebro, algo que a fazia ser capaz de misturar ingredientes na ordem certa. A moça respirava rapidamente de novo, não havia ficado feliz com a sugestão de que precisasse de aulas extras ou ajuda da professora. Ela era estudiosa, passava seus dias em discussões inteligentes e se aperfeiçoando. Ela iria melhorar, e professora nenhuma – principalmente as que se fingiam de doce – iria ter que ajudá-la.

Seguindo em direção ao Grande Hall, e ja sentindo seu estomago reclamar de fome, Victoire começava a acenar para rostos familiares. A essa altura, no seu quarto ano, ela já havia conhecido um número razoável de pessoas – alguns ela honestamente havia esquecido como se chamavam, mas ainda se lembrava de todos os rostos – em todas as casas de Hogwarts. No seu primeiro ano, cada casa se mantia muito fechada e era difícil ver pessoas se aproximando de "inimigos" para conversar. Com o tempo isso foi mudando, e hoje já era a coisa mais normal ver quatro cores misturadas nas quatro grandes mesas do Hall. Não demorou muito para que ela avistasse Dominique, com sua gravata vermelha. Sua irmã estava no seu segundo ano, e era incrivel o quão diferente elas eram – Dominique era incrivelmente atlética, sendo incluida no time de Quadribol ainda no primeiro ano, enquanto Victoire não conseguia se exercitar por mais de 20 minutos sem exigir uma pausa. As duas irmãs eram próximas, e era sempre agradável ver Dom durante as refeições.

"Que cara de cansaço é essa? Quem te vê pode até pensar que era você e não eu que passou a última hora treinando." Disse Dom, passando o braço sobre os ombros da irmã. "Sabe, você deveria pegar um pouco de sol Vic, todo esse estudo está de deixando pálida... ou talvez seja a quantidade absurda de base que está criando esse efeito." Victoire rolou os olhos ao ouvir isso – era fato que ela era linda e que gostava de estar sempre arrumada, enquanto Dom fingia que não se importava com isso, mas ainda sim passava horas criando penteados que favoreciam seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Treinando? Você não deveria ter passado a última hora em alguma aula?"

"Eu estava com dor de cabeça demais para me focar em qualquer coisa que o professor Longbottom fosse falar... as vezes eu acho que ele passa tempo demais com as plantas e esquece como fazer pessoas se interessarem pelo que ele fala..."

"Tio Harry ficaria muito irritado em te ouvir falar isso. Você sabe como ele gosta do professor Longbotton. E além do mais, se você não estava com dor de cabeça o sulficiente para ser medicamente obrigada a ficar na cama, você deveria ter ido para a sala." Elas chegaram finalmente ao salão e se sentaram em uma das pontas da mesa, bem longe da mesa dos professores. "Eu estou falando sério Dominique, se você continuar matando aula eu vou ser obrigada a mandar uma carta para Mama." No momento que as palavras sairam Victoire sabia que tinha dito a coisa errada.

"Mas é claro. Por que você tem que ser sempre tão chata?"

"Por que você tem que ser sempre tão irresponsavel?"

"Eu prefiro ser irresponsavel e viver minha vida, do que ser que nem você que passa todos os seus horarios livre estudando ou então lendo literatura dos troxas. Me desculpe se alguém nessa familia entende que se divertir é tão importante quando estudar" Dominique estava séria agora, com seus punhos fechados e lábios contraidos. Victoire sempre havia sido incrivelmente brilhante, tanto nas materias mágicas como nas matérias trouxas (Hogwarts tinha começado a ofertar algumas disciplinas trouxas, como biologia e quimica, para incentivar um aproximamento de culturas e ao mesmo tempo, procurar alunos que conseguissem usar os conhecimentos trouxas para melhorar aspectos das disciplinas mágicas), e era inevitavel que Dominique se sentisse pressionada a seguir os passos da irmã. Ainda que logo no primeiro ano a mais nova tivesse ido por um lado totalmente diferente – e sendo absurdamente talentosa também – Dom odiava ser comparada a irmã. "Eu não preciso ser uma mini Victoire, sabe? Eu estou muito bem sendo só a Dominique."

"Eu não quero que você seja eu. Só não quero que você espere que eu aprove comportamentos que possam prejudicar o seu aprendizado ou impedí-la de atingir o seu potencial." Victoire tentava soar compreensiva, mas não conseguia deixar o tom de superioridade fora de sua voz. Ela sempre gostava de mostrar a autoridade que tinha como irmã mais velha, mesmo que sem perceber.

"Uma pessoa pode ter vários alvos Victoire. Eu atingo meu potencial, mas isso não me impede de ter amigos e viver minha vida. Se você que passar o resto o tempo trancada sozinha, eventualmente falando com pessoas sobre o que eles tem feito na aula de Transfiguração passada, isso é problema seu."

"Eu não quero brigar com você, okay? Vamos mudar de assunto...Você conseguir terminar o trabalho de Astronomia?"

"Sabe, eu não acho que eu queira falar sobre Astronomia agora. Na verdade, não quero falar sobre nenhuma matéria, mas sim começar meu fim de semana e me divertir. Então acho que vou me sentar em outro lugar." Com isso Dominique se levantou e saiu em direção a alguns alunos mais velhos da Griffindor – que estavam com ela no time de Quadribol – e sentou se com eles, jogando os lisos cabelos para trás.

Victoire suspirou e encostou a testa na mesa. Esse dia não estava seguindo de acordo com o plano. De manhã tudo parecia tão simples, e agora aqui estava ela, sentada sozinha com o estômago roncando mas sem real vontade de comer, provavelmente se dirigindo a uma reprovação em Poções e no meio de uma briga com a irmã. Não demorou muito para que o ataque de pânico que ela havia evitado algum tempo antes começasse a apertar seu peito novamente. Será que Dom estava certa? Isso era ridículo, ela tinha amigos... mas quando foi a ultima vez que havia conversado sobre qualquer coisa que não envolvesse números ou feitiços? Ela respirou devagar, focando novamente no ar que entrava em seus pulmões, mas os olhos ja estavam molhados. Victoire não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mesmo quando tinha problemas ela nunca chorava. Louis era o chorão, não ela. Ela não queria chorar. Ela não iria chorar. Então ela resolveu pensar em como Dom estava errada. Victoire sabia se divertir. No começo da semana mesmo ela tinha quase parado de respirar de tanto rir com as piadas de Teddy. Na mesma hora que o nome dele passou por seu cérebro ela sorriu. Teddy era uma constante na vida de Victoire desde sempre. Ela resolveu levantar a cabeça e procurá-lo, mas antes que conseguisse ouviu uma voz bem conhecida e sorriu.

"Olá estranha, posso me sentar aqui ou esse espaço está reservado?" Ele estava com os cabelos bagunçados, num tom bem azul, e com os olhos bem pretos. Seu sorriso era doce e ele cheirava a chocolate, como sempre. "Nossa, sério, eu tô morto. Tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é dormir até segunda feira, o que vai ser impossível porque eu tenho uma infinidade de trabalhos para terminar... Hey, ta tudo bem?"

Victoire sorriu. Teddy e ela eram melhores amigos a muito tempo, mesmo com os dois anos de diferença. Ele sempre sabia se havia algo errado com ela, mesmo quando ela tentava de tudo para esconder – na verdade, mesmo quando nem ela mesmo sabia que havia algo errado. "O dia não foi muito bom. Eu odeio Poções."

"Todo mundo odeia Poções. É uma aula chata e se você se distrair só um pouquinho acaba perdendo tudo que fez."

"Não, é diferente...eu relamente odeio. Tipo, eu sei que Poções te entedia, mas você é otimo nelas. Todas suas poções sempre ficam perfeitas. Mas eu não estou conseguindo entender... É como se eu tivesse um bloqueio." Ela respirou fundo e notou finalmente que a comida já havia magicamente coberto a mesa, e olhando as pessoas que comiam animadas, os pratos ja deveriam estar ali há alguns minutos. "Acho que vou tirar uma nota muito ruim."

"Não seja boba, você sempre diz isso e acaba arrasando em todas as matérias..." A voz dele foi ficando mais baixa, como se ele estivesse avaliando a real gravidade do problema. "Bom, eu não sou um mestre de Poções, mas posso te ajudar se você quiser. E a professora Sproogy é bem legal, se você conversar com ela e explicar que está tendo dificuldades acho que ela te ajudaria."

Victoire fez uma careta. "Não quero a ajuda dela. Na verdade não quero pensar nisso agora. Não essa noite. Eu briguei com a Dom."

"Foi um briga particular? Ou devo ficar bravo com ela também?" Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Eu não estou brava com ela. Ela que está brava comigo. Acho que ela pensa que sou muito mandona."

"Você é muito mandona." Ele riu quando ela fez uma cara de exageradamente ofendida. "Mas ser mandona faz parte do ser charme, assim como ser irritante faz parte do charme da Dom... e ser ridiculamente bonito faz parte do meu." Victoire murmorou algo e foi a vez dele fazer cara de exageradamente ofendido. "Como assim não sou grande coisa? Quer que eu fique bravo com você também?"

Os dois passaram o resto do jantar rindo e conversando sobre tudo – menos Poções e Dominique – até que ele se aproximou e falou baixinho. "Quer descobrir o que o Sr. Darcy vai falar de ofensivo no próximo capítulo?" Victoire fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois sairam rapidamente do saguão.

Durante seu primeiro ano Teddy havia cursado literatura trouxa, e se apaixonado pelos contos de ficção dos humanos. "É incrivel como eles conseguem criar mundos tão complexos e bem desenvolvidos, colocar pessoas com sentimentos tão reais e seguir um roteiro que te faça esquecer da realidade." Era o que ele sempre dizia a todos. Desde que Teddy lhe apresentara a esses universos, Victoire estava igualmente apaixonada e ainda mesmo antes de se juntar ao amigo em Hogwarts, ela ja pegava livros emprestados com a tia Hermione. Quando foi a vez dela de se juntar a ele na escola de magia, eles acabaram criando a mania de escolher um livro _para ler ao mesmo_ _tempo_, que logo se transformou em _para ler juntos_ e por fim, _ler em voz alta um para o outro._ Sempre que tinham um tempo, ou algum deles precisava de um tempo, os dois corriam para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Os anos não haviam mudado o fato de que quase ninguém queria entrar naquele banheiro – a Murta que geme podia ser incrivelmente inconveniente e irritante – então era o lugar perfeito para se esconder e não serem interrompidos. Victoire adorava esses momentos em que eles corriam ao banheiro, pegavam as almofadas e cobertas escondidas na penúltima cabine, e se jogavam no chão decidindo quem leria dessa vez, enquanto a fantasma sentava próximo a eles, fingindo que não se importava com a presença deles ali, mas totalmente focada nos contos e até triste quando eles se preparavam para ir embora.

"Sabe, quando terminarmos Orgulho e Preconceito deveriamos ler a Sociedade do Anél." Dizia Teddy pensativo. "Ou podemos ler alguma outra história do Sherlock Holmes, você sabe que eu adoro essas!"

Victoire sorriu com a animação do rapaz. "Nós ja lemos A Sociedade do Anél duas vezes e eu não acho que exista mais algum conto do Holmes que não tenhamos lido. E sou quem escolhe o próximo livro lembra?" Ela abriu a porta do banheiro, sorrindo para a fantasma que tentava esconder a excitação de vê-los. "Olá, Murta! Curiosa para saber sobre o próximo capitulo?"

"Não. Na verdade, acho que vocês não deveriam perder tanto tempo lendo bobagens, mas sim se focar em serem mais educados e não invadir a casa das outras pessoas." Bufou a menina, com uma cara emburrada.

"Ah, você vai ferir meus sentimentos assim! Nós escolhemos esse banheiro especialmente para te fazer companhia." Teddy dramatizava tanto suas palavras que a fantasma não conseguiu esconder um esboço de sorriso. "Mas sério, quer que nos mudemos para outro lugar?"

"Não." Isso foi tudo que ela disse, antes de entrar em uma das cabines fechadas e fingir que havia partido. Victoire conseguia ouvir os risinhos dela e imaginou se Murta conseguia ficar corada mesmo sem que o sangue pudesse chegar as suas bochechas.

Teddy tinha o dom de fazer com que todos ao redor dele se sentissem a vontade, como se todos fossem bem vindos. Victoire lembrava de como seu pai uma vez disse que isso era uma característica totalmente Hufflepuff, mas para ela, era simplesmente uma característica totalmente Teddy. Claro que ela não conseguia imaginar o menino usando qualquer outra cor que não o amarelo e preto, afinal Teddy era leal, bondoso, esforçado e possuia todas as caracteristicas maravilhosas de sua casa – além de conseguir de alguma forma mágica combinar o amarelo do uniforme com o azul dos cabelos. Victoire se lembrou da sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, quando seu peito apertou e ela desejou, não só uma vez, que ela tivesse sido mandada pra a mesma casa que ele, que ela tivesse todas as qualidades que havia aprendido a valorizar.

Eles passaram horas ali sentados, simplesmente lendo e fazendo comentários a respeito dos dialogos frios do Sr Darcy, ou das bobagens que a familia de Elizabeth fazia. Teddy começou a ler um capítulo – já decidido que seria o último da noite – e Victoire aproveitou para limpar sua mente uma última vez e se perder nas palavras. Se ela pudesse escolher, aquele era o jeito que ela passaria todos os seus tempos livres. Havia algo em Teddy que a fazia querer estar do lado dele o máximo de tempo possível. E foi nesse momento que a pequena discussão com Dom começou a invadir seu cérebro novamente.

"Você acha que eu sou chata?" Ela perguntou subitamente. Teddy parou de ler e olhou para ela. Era obviu que a pergunta tinha o surpreendido. Ele fechou o livro.

"Como você pode perguntar uma coisa dessas? Quem te disse que você é chata?"

"Dom disse. E acho que ela pode estar certa. Talvez eu devesse mudar algumas coisas em mim. Avaliar minhas prioridades. As vezes eu me preocupo tanto com coisas idiotas e quero que todos se preocupem também e..."

"Victoire, cala a boca." Ele a imperrompeu e ela se calou na mesma hora, mais pela surpresa do que pela ordem. "É claro que você não é chata, se você fosse eu não passaria tanto tempo com você."

"Fui sua primeira amiga. Você pode estar passando tempo comigo por comodidade."

"Você acha mesmo isso?" Ele perguntou e olhou bem sério para ela. Teddy podia mudar qualquer coisa em sua aparência, mas nada combinava tão bem com ele como seus olhos, do jeito que eles eram naturalmente, enormes e pretos, deixando a vista toda e qualquer emoção que ele pudesse estar sentindo. "É por isso que você anda comigo?" Nesse momento ela se lembrou de muitos momentos entre eles, dos sorrisos e brincadeiras, de como ele sempre era a primeira pessoa a quem ela contava uma novidade ou problema, e se sentiu imediatamente culpada.

"Claro que não. Você é meu melhor amigo."

"E você é minha. Dominique tem inveja porque ela queria ser parecida com você. Parecida com a irmã mais velha incrível que ela tem. Você é brilhante e eloquente, corajosa e nunca recua. E você a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço. Em todos os sentidos." Eles estava com as bochechas rosadas e Victoire sentiu a necessidade de corar também. "Você é perfeita."

"Eu tenho 14 anos, estou longe de ser perfeita." Ela disse baixinho, mas já se sentindo melhor.

"Eu sempre esqueço que você só tem 14 anos." Ele riu timido, de forma quase estranha.

"Obrigada." Ela não sabia se estava agradecendo por ele a defender das acusações da irmã, ou por ele querer passar tempo com ela ou pelo fato dele não lembrar que haviam dois anos os separando.

"Então, devo dar uns tapas na Dom quando vê-la amanhã? Ou devo procurá-la agora mesmo?" Ele sorria novamente, mas ela sabia que ele estava falando sério. "Você precisa só lembrar que não está sozinha. Você nunca precisa estar sozinha, e nunca estará."

Antes de se despedirem, Teddy tinha a convencido a falar com a professora de Poções na manhã seguinte e pedir aulas extras – afinal, ninguem é brilhante em tudo e não há nada errado em admitir que você precisa de ajuda de vez em quando. Eles haviam se despedido como faziam todo dia, mas por algum motivo a menina insistia em olhar para trás, em acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Novamente ela desejou ser sido mandada para Hufflepuff, mas dessa vez não com alguma vontade interior de ser bondosa ou leal, mas simplesmente por que assim ela não teria que dizer boa noite ainda. Ao chegar na entrada da torre de Ravenclaw ela viu um pequeno papel com o nome dela, caído no chão. Ao abrir ela encontrou uma mensagem escrita com a letra pequena da irmã: Não vou mais matar aulas. Me desculpe. Amor, Dom. Victoire sorriu, levou o bilhete para seu quarto e o pendurou perto da cama, junto com uma foto de seus pais, um desenho antigo que Louis lhe dera e uma foto sua com Teddy. Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu. Domiu sem ter que se focar na sua respiração ou em acalmar seu coração. Dormiu sem pensar em provas ou trabalhos. Dormiu pensando em irmãs e em amigos. E sabia que tudo ficaria bem. E sonhou com um infinito de azul.


End file.
